Of Stupid Children and Old Hags
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: Toph and Kanna talk about many things together. Talk of mothers, stewed-sea prunes, old hags and children. But they each agree family is valued above all else. Requested fic for RGZ Archer. One-shot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar, well lady-di-da-da, neither do you!

(Caution: This will contain high doses of RANTING!)

A/N: Oh, the horror. School is back. I'm sure like I, you have been tackled from behind by teachers who are convinced you have no social life. I hate Second Year! My science teacher has given me the task of taking care of the science lab fish. Oh, joy. My English teacher finds that my creative essays lack creativity. And my swimming coach wants me to double my training time! I'm sure you can sympathise that any amount of work put in this site by me, will be an extraordinary feat in itself. For the simple fact that I don't even have time for myself. Let alone writing.

I have dark bangs under my eyes from the study time I've been putting into schoolwork. Sore, tense muscles from swimming. A frazzled brain from trying to decipher my exam piece for flute which is so twisted and stupid I've contemplated the idea of throwing my music sheets out the window.

The thing that irks me the most about this school year is that the new freshmen students have taken a decided liking to me. Following me around the school. Randomly appearing whilst I am trying to write some much needed Kataang or Tokka. It's not their fault really. But I think my outwards appearance should tell them that I am tired, busy and irritable.

(RANT over)

This was originally an idea put forward by my friend, and talented author RGZ Archer who really wanted me to write it. I think it's been a year since he asked, and I finally got around to posting it. Yayz! Also I would like to say to timisnotmyname that I will post your request fic sometime this weekend. Looking forward to settling back in with my Fanfiction family!

* * *

-Of Stupid Children and Old Hags-

Her head hurt. Sitting up and letting out a moan she concluded that everything hurt. Her limbs were sore and stiff from limited use and she felt her forehead with sweaty clammy hands. She cursed. Her fever had not gone down.

Toph sighed and let out another small moan. Her head suddenly felt too big for her body and she collapsed back onto her propped up pillows.

The door opened. She heard footsteps and then a soft cool hand lay itself on one of her cheeks. She shied away from the touch giving a little grunt signalling for the person to back off. They were persistent and immediately the earth bender felt a damp cloth place itself on her forehead.

She let out a small sigh.

"How's the patient?" the person asked. Toph recognised it to be Kanna, Katara and Sokka's grandmother. It was odd for the old Water Tribe woman to be in her room. For the past few days, it had been Katara taking care of her.

"Been better." Toph croaked wiping the sleeve of her parka across her running nose. She had to wear Sokka's extra parka as well as Aang's in bed. She was too cold without them.

Pakku had put it down to the freezing bitterness shocking its way into her bones. Toph certainly felt like the cold was present throughout her entire body and the thought made her shiver. Gaoling had been much warmer than this. She vaguely wondered how her friends had lived in such conditions. And why wasn't Aang getting sick?!

"You gave all of us quite a scare." the old woman reprimanded softly.

The nerve! It wasn't like Toph had _wanted _to get sick in the first pace. Heck! She didn't even _want _to be here in the first place! No earth to see or practise with. The cold shocking its way through her system. They were things she could live without.

"Why's that?" the blind girl asked irritably fingering the stitching on her blanket.

She felt the bed dip as Kanna sat at the edge and took one of Toph's hands in her own. It was a strange sensation. To hold Kanna's hand. Not like holding her father's hand, who always had a firm grip on her at all times. This was a loose hold meaning she could slip out of it if she wanted. She couldn't help but look up sharply.

"Well, colds down here aren't nearly as common as most people think." Kanna said offhandedly. "And it was stupid of you to have forgotten a parka."

Toph had to admire the old woman's boldness, but her nature simply directed her to retort.

"Katara's in charge of me most times. Why didn't she see I didn't have a parka?"

She heard a deep sigh from the Water Tribe veteran. "Don't you think you're old enough to take care of yourself? Katara is worrying herself ragged enough as it is. I think you had better straighten up your act Miss Bei Fong. My granddaughter is not your mother."

"But she is." Toph blurted without thinking. She felt Kanna's hand pull away in shock. Toph herself could understand why.

"W-_what_?"

A sniffle. A series of throaty coughs. Kanna waited patiently for it to cease and for the earthbender to catch her breath. With one last deep shuddering sigh, everything fell silent and still around them.

"Katara is my mother." Toph said quietly. "She's always been my mom. Sure, I don't call it to her face, but she's loved me and cared for me, and cried over me like a mom. And I know I should be more grateful for all the things she does," she dropped her chin to her chest, "And I should be grateful to you for having raised such wonderful people."

Kanna's breath hitched. Never had she ever heard such heartfelt emotion or seen the kind of pain flash across the girls sightless eyes. Katara _was_ in factthis girl's mother. She knew her granddaughter acted motherly towards everyone she held dear but never had she seen this much want to be taken care of before. Toph _wanted _to be taken care of. It was just hard for her to admit it.

"If Katara's your mother, does that make Sokka your father?" She laughed slightly at the blush erupting across Toph's cheeks.

"N-no! Never! Snoozle's too immature and dumb to be my dad. And anyway… he doesn't have time for me… he has Suki."

Kanna's eyebrow rose. "Is something wrong?"

Toph took a deep breath and laughed wryly. "No, I'm fine. I'm just a little hungry."

"Well Katara brought some stewed sea prunes in earlier." Kanna suggested.

"Ugh! No way! If there's one thing Twinkle Toes and I agree on, it's that Water Tribe cuisine is left to be desired."

The older woman shrugged and pulled the blanket tighter around the blind girl. Without thinking, she placed a small kiss on Toph's forehead and retreated to the door. Toph's jaw dropped and she looked up confused.

"If you ever forget your parka again, you stupid child," Kanna threatened with an impish grin. "I will personally spank the living daylights out of you. Master earth bender or not. I will no leave anyone in my family get sick, understood?"

Toph felt tears gathering at the corner of her eyes but she fought them down. Mustering up her best easy grin, she laughed,

"Threat acknowledged, old hag."


End file.
